Tank's for the memories
by thestarfighter1
Summary: In the world of tanks game all is well until a crew has unleashed a new component to the game, making it not a game of war, but pure war.
1. The last battle

Author's note; this is a revised version of the first chapter, looking back on the original, I just knew it had to be remade

[World of tanks, 9:00 am]

The crisp cold snow fell on to the town of Himmelstorf as the engines revved, the clock wound down from thirty seconds. It was a tier five battle and near the church was a AT 2 with its crew checking stations.

"Radio check." The commander said, evoking the standard protocols.

"Driver here." The driver responded.

`"Loader here." The loader responded.

"Gunner here." The gunner responded.

The crew of four included Carl as commander, Charles as driver, Dave as loader and Michael as gunner. These men have drove their tank destroyer 'thestarfighter' into battle time and again, during some they would face a untimely demise. Afterwards they would 'reawaken'. So, they had no reason to fear the enemy except for experience and silver reasons, this battle was no different to them.

The clock's final tick sounded, causing them to drive forward through the middle road until they reached the edge of the fountain square, where they entered one of the buildings overlooking the center. The enemy team tried to rush the center with lights, but the they faced high resistance, 4 of them died while taking out a allied light. The enemy SPG was deadly and precise, but a light tank model Panzer 1 C had rushed the middle road and rapid-fired rounds into the weak armor. Then a fire broke out after a stray round hit the fuel tank, the crew screamed in agony while pulling out their pistols to shoot themselves in an essence to have minimal memory of the pain.

The enemy destroyers were trying to take center by flanking left and right while holding middle with only five tanks. The attack commenced. The destroyer on the left was destroyed by a medium who rammed them, which destroyed both vehicles. While the right had taken care of 3 tanks before it too was rammed. Thestarfighter took out the two destroyers in the middle after an ally had been taken out by both. The rest of the team had been dealt with as the hill and railroad only resulted in a stalemate.

With 26 tanks out of the match, Star and the lone ally SPG teamed to take care of the last two. A Russian tier 4 SPG and a M3 lee medium tank, the SPG was last spotted near the railroad shed. The M3 was last spotted on the hill last. Five seconds later the allied SPG took care of the M3 lee, leaving a long hunt. Star advanced forward towards the north flag and then turned to the rails.

"Keep a lookout, I rather not be sent back without some good pocket change." Carl ordered.

"You know, I wonder what if we were to actually die, not sleep, to go to the great tank garage in the sky." Charles asked.

"If one of us don't awaken, you can call me dumbass for all you want because it won't happen." Dave answered.

Meanwhile in the Russian SPG.

"This is not good, we must improvise protocol 4689 now, otherwise the plan will not work." The commander said, turning his head to the driver.

"Starting up the mechanism comrade!" He responded, bashing a button that cause the item to activate. As soon as it did a bright light rose and then it fell out of the SPG. Then a wave of force ripped through the game itself. 'Dead' tanks and alive tanks were hit, it soon became clear that there was a true difference from each other.

While 'dead', tanks could still transmit messages. A radio man in one was transmitting to star on the last soccer game when they were suddenly cut off.

"Hey James, what happen in overtime, this isn't funny James, I have money on that game." Michael said, doubling as radioman.

"hey what's wrong, did James quit talking to you just like the TV after you stop paying rent?" Carl asked.

"No, this is serious, James is the one who only shuts up after battle. He never stops mid-sentence either." Michael said looking worried.

"Check later, we are inching closer to it." Carl responded.

The AT rolled around the corner to a loaded barrel, it fired. A piercing sound rip through the hull as a HE round impacted the front while one left the gun. It killed the Russian SPG. Inside the surviving tank, the hit penetrated the driving compartment.

"Charles how are you doing?" Carl asked through the radio, the tank was still in the map which was weird as it only took a second to take them to the garage.

"I think I found my answer." Charles responded.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I can see all the tanks, mauses, KV-2s, tortoise, all of them." Charles responded.

"Charles, you be fine, the garage wil-" Carl started, but Charles interrupted him.

"No, it's too late, something has changed, 'heavy inhale and exhale', there is no garage for me, not any mortal one. Please, avenge me." The radio went quiet for a second until Dave said his share.

"Welp call me dumbass."


	2. When shells load

(World of tanks, 9:10)

With the shock of Charles's death somewhat over it was agreed to let carl drive as it didn't take away from any important jobs to the tanks survival. They were discussing where to go when a voice reached their radio.

"star, are you out there, this is glass cannon. I am at the church, this M7 priest is almost dead, and the rest of the crew is dead, please help." The voice said.

"we are coming to help!" Dave said into the radio.

Carl tried to bring up the map display, but all he could bring up was what the viewpoints saw.

"damn, the map is fried, we'll have to go it basically blind." Carl said, it was unnatural as the map gave them a satellite view of the map. So traversing from memory and visuals was new to them. The engine growled as it drove through the streets. The reality hit them like a brick, it was no longer a game of war. It was a battle for survival, a ruthless one indeed. There was no green and red, just ally and supposed enemy.

When they reached the church, the scene was horrific, a M7 priest stood, not on fire or any thing, but it was bent from the M3 lee ramming. The M7 priest had the front of hull completely curved to the M3 front, the driver would be dead. Except there was a hand waving from top of the M7. Star grinds to a stop at the side of the tank, carl climbed to the commander's hatch and opened it. He brought his head above the hull and looked at the hand.

"who's there, this is star and we need verification or we will shoot." Carl order, as he was not used to the protocol of ordering for verification.

"I am the driver of glass cannon, the rammed M7, I belong to the clan-" the driver was saying before carl interrupted him.

"there is no clans, no game, no respawns. The Russian spg must of did it, everything was fine until then. Look, you need help right, and so do we. Just climb out so we may help." He said.

The hand gained a friend and then a leg as it rises and falls over the side on to cobblestone street where the full body was revealed. He was shocked to the bone over what seemed to be the ramming.

"I am Wolf, the driver of this rammed tank." The man was in a American code of dress.

"how did you survived? Surely you should've been killed." Carl asked.

"I would have if the loader wasn't shot, but my commander put me in the back to load. He drove, then the m3 came at us at a unbelievable speed and hit the barrel. Our gun fired, it killed the gunner and sent the radio towards me." Wolf explained.

Man, he has had a hard time Carl thought, the wind kicked up and carl saw dave looking at the ammo and Michael look at fuel cans.

"look, we need a driver. Grab the fuel cans and machine gun ammo and get in." he responded, this took a few minutes.

"okay, I can work with this." Wolf said as he closed the driver's hatch.

The newly added crew member and the originals debated where to go. Ruinberg was offered, but quickly shot down for the fact that the place would be riddled with corpses of humans and vehicles. Maps came and went as it was soon realized that they never had traveled to these places from another maps.

"so, is it possible to just set off in a blind direction and find a place. I mean there's more than the maps right?" dave asked.

"you know, there may have been a reason the spg did this. Since there is no reason to doing whatever they did we can think of. And Russians have been our allies time and again." Carl thought aloud.

With that they drove to the rail yard and drove out of the map limit. Thoughts of the map still being a complete square disappeared when they cross the line into a new world.


	3. the guns fire

[world of tanks, 9:26]

The front of the AT 2 touched the barrier and caused a disappearing change reaction. The endless city fell to a new scene, intersections going through the spaces left in-between buildings. But the buildings were not coated in shrapnel, fire or black residue. There was a green wall covering the walls and entering windows, lampposts covered in vines and flowers. Trees grew out of the sidewalks, if you could see it in the thickets. The tank destroyer made tracks in the grass that covered the pavement. They advanced through the city until they reached two buildings, a library and a town hall.

"wolf, halt. We need to get intel, wolf and Michael, you go into the library. I will go into the town hall. You guys should take the Tommys as I will too." Carl ordered, dave didn't express any problems with the idea as he knew someone need to watch the tank.

The driver's hatch and commander's opened to environment, carl and wolf both look 360 degrees before climbing up and out of the tank. Wolf and Michael ran to the door, which was unlocked and opened pretty easy. The library was mostly lit by the sunlight shinning through the windows, Wolf and Michael saw something that somewhat looked like flashlights and turned them on. Oddly enough the flashlights weren't the ones from the 40s, they had a rectangle box look to them. They pressed a button on top that opened a shutter which let a bright blue light shine forward.

"look for the newspapers, they will tell us the time and what happened to the human race." Wolf said, they looked for a backroom, then they found it.

"lets hope this electric door isn't on, I rather not be electrocuted by a steel door." Micheal said.

"I don't think the door is electric that way, I think it is locked because of power. Like a plane elevator on a aircraft carrier, odd." Wolf said, questioning the last bit of knowledge.

Micheal didn't question the last bit and put it aside as 'american training' and kick the door, it swung in so hard it hit the wall and rebound and swung back around hitting Micheal in head. After a brief moment of curses and wolf laughing after saying that the door wouldn't have been locked due to lack of power. They entered the room to see the shelves filled up to one.

"we should start with the one below that one." Wolf said, pointing to the shelf that was empty.

They start from both ends, then it was obvious that these 'newspapers' were actually some sort of electronic book. Soon they found out they had been charged to full percent when place on the shelf. The 'books' powered up and they were only filled with news documents and the ones they grabbed had other data. Secret military and political relations data, they grabbed four in total and then grabbed a box labeled 'chargers'.

After a few minutes of finding their way out they ran to the tank and knocked on the commander's hatch, which open to show a head of carl. After a brief chat it was proven that the town hall only provided a map of the whole planet.

"so we found these flashlights, electric books and a box of 'chargers'." Wolf said as he got in and handed dave one while micheal handed carl one, after showing them how to turn it on.

After a few minutes of reading, dave found something.

"god damn, there is a reason we were there, and it ain't good." He explained that the page he got to told of the destruction of the planet called earth. The planet they were on, world of tanks, had seen the exploding the sun and the earth being ripped apart. A project called 'bigworld' called for the human race to be put into safety from a plague called cheese, the plague killed humans by causing them to go insane and 'infect' others. The project showed that the testing call 'rgn' made the human mind capable of surviving the plague. Cheese wiped out the rest of the humans and all technology went shit as power was being used in project and refused to the public.

"god, that means that we are the only humans, unless there is other planets. Either way, we are the only humans on this planet, except for the other survivors of the bigworld. But how did they stop us from remembering?" Dave asked.

"doesn't mean anything, all that matters is finding the survivors. And that leaves a problem, are the people of bigworld going to come after us?" Carl said, worried of the consequence of leaving the maps.

As if a answer to his prayers, a radio broadcasts reached their radio.

"all bigworld participants, tankers, flyers and sailors. You are now under a bounty, 10,000,000 silver and 1,000,000 gold for each crew brought in. Do not worry, we only will give them a slow way to retirement." It said.

It was immediately realized that retirement was death. With the message broadcasted, a metal shining in the sun could be seen and right then and there carl shouted orders to wolf to put star into max speed to get out of there, dave and micheal were order to look for movements, dave was assigned to back and micheal to front. Carl worked on bringing on remote gun control while looking to the sky for planes. Star pushed on at a speed of 22 kmph while objects appeared, they looked like humans. But they had a look to them that showed they were not humans, but some sort of creature. They were unarmed, but they still ran at star. Then out of the blue a group of three tanks appear from the alleyways. One was on the left of star before it was overrun with these creatures.

The two tanks on the right weren't shooting at each other, so carl reached out to them and got them to not shoot at star. The commanders agreed that they need to fight these creatures if they were to survive. They were a heavy tank T29 and a medium tank T-34. Then the creatures were massing in the intersection coming up. Star and the T-29 load HE rounds while the T-34 locked and loaded the machine guns, star and the T-29 fired at the intersection. After the shells impacted, the remaining creatures were gunned down by the T-34. This repeated over and over until they reached the walls of the city, carl radioed to the other tanks to hold off the creatures outside the gates while carl went in the toll booth to shut the gates. Carl got out and ordered wolf to keep going in a effort to make sure the tank got through. Carl ran in, gunning down a few creatures inside with his tommy and hit the button to close the gate, star cross the barrier while carl ran towards it. The gate was within three feet of closing before carl got through.


	4. ethics in war

[world of tanks, 10:07]

The creatures hit the gate and wall, but they showed no difference in stability. Carl climbed into star while the noise was going on, then the T29 commander spoke over the radio.

"brave thing to do, trust two strangers and their crews to keep firing at those monsters and stay." He said.

"if you guys tried to leave, my crew would have blown out the gate if I was stuck in there because of lack of covering fire. Plus, you guys are still one shots to the derp gun. Either way, thanks for the covering fire." Carl said.

After a few minutes of introductions where they learned that the crew of 'war dogs' or the T29 is smooth the driver, lucky the gunner, Hansel and Gretel the loaders and Q the commander and radioman. While the crew of 'potato fortress' is steve the driver, tony the gunner, mike the loader and meme the commander.

After agreeing to platooning up, they heard un-human like shriek. Then the banging of the walls and gate stopped. The sounds of thousands of feet moving away filled their ears. Then a few seconds later gunfire could be heard, explosions and a building collapsing could be heard. Then screams could be heard before both the gunfire and screams stopped. The crews agreed they should head off quickly, before the creatures try something on the wall. While they drive away from the town, a new sound appeared. A low droning sound, then growing in mass that caused the crew members looked up. Bombers, fighters, ground attack aircraft and interceptors flew over head.

After two hours of driving over plains and hills, they decide to stop at a small hamlet. It was decided to set up camp for a bit to get a fix on their knowledge and the location of themselves.

The tanks gather near the has-been motel. They turn off the engines, knowing the only limitation of them not being able to rotate the hulls. When the engines turned off, the hatches opened on all tanks. All of the tankers had tommys, though it was lucky they received them due to history reasons. They split up in to teams, commanders with commanders, loaders with loaders, gunners with gunners and drivers with drivers. The loaders took the motel, supermarket and gas station while the commanders and gunners took the 6 house while the drivers took the police station and fire station.

The loaders quickly found a few groups of creatures, though the motel rooms were easy to clear. The creatures would be grouped together and the loaders went in groups of two, they approached the doors and kicked them open the first half of rooms and found the creatures and gunned them down. Then the other 4 rooms they had to gun them down with the door in the way. The rooms were riddle with bullet holes. But they knew this was a timely event, after the motel they would have to head quickly to the gas station. Then to the supermarket with the rest of the groups to ensure the creatures didn't scatter. Or worse, try to attack them while they were attacking other targets.

The commanders and gunners took out houses with 3 groups, a commander with a gunner. The house were one story, 3 room buildings, with the rooms being bedroom, living room/kitchen and bathroom. The first houses a matter of minutes as the creatures grouped in the bedroom. While the last two took a few minutes due to the creatures gathering at the doors and windows of the living room. Those houses they gunned first from the outside then check the other rooms.

The drivers stayed together and attacked the police station first. They encounter the creatures, most in the office room while some were in the cells and some in the interrogation room. Then they worked their way towards the fire station, they passed the loaders on their way to the gas station. The fire station was a two story building, the first floor mainly being the garage and supply room, a few creatures were in the supply room and in the lockers of the garage. Then they advanced up stairs to the bedroom and bathroom, there they found four total creatures. Then they advance to the market.

The crews gathered to resupply their tommys and head to the supermarket. It was a one story, ten aisle store with a back room. The gunners took the backroom, advance up a aisle after a group of the loader cleared. The loaders split into two groups while the commanders and drivers split into three groups that took half the aisle and then took the rest. The gunners clear the backroom of a few creatures.

With the town clear, they scavenge for supplies. After gather all the supplies, they took account of the situation.

"so, the town is clear and we have enough supplies to last us to Christmas, which is a while. Only problem is there is no way we can pipe up the rest of the gas from the gas station's fuel reserves without a lot going to waste. We would need a tanker, which none us can drive or get." Lucky explained.

"well, there is a lot of other tanks out there, we could use this as a chance to gather forces and not waste the fuel." Carl said.

They decided to take stock of supplies, before broadcasting the message. They were surprised that the gas station had enough gasoline and diesel to power the city for 4 years. The only problem was food, as the only edible meals were a limited supply of mre. There was seeds, but it would take time to grow in a stable and cemented place to be good to eat. Water wasn't a problem as it was plentiful in bottles and rivers.

Then they recorded a message that stated that they had cleared a place and were willing to give supplies in return of helping set up a town. It was heavily implemented that the town would not be at the meeting point. They decided to wait for five hours, before moving on. Two hours went by before anything happened. Then, at the 2 hour mark a signal was received to open a private channel. Carl opened one up while the other tanks were receiving messages too.

"Star here, what is your tank name?" He asked. The reply was staticy, but the message was clear.

"It is guns ablazing, we have a group of tanks. We are a M6, we have 3 other tanks. A IS, a bishop and a hummel. Do you have supplies, we need them badly" the reply said.

"we have supplies, what is the problem?" Carl asked.

"we had a battle with some bounty hunters, they took our extra jerry cans and rations. We will barely make it to the town under gas power." They responded.

"alright, we have enough gas to supply you guys for the travel." Carl responded. Oddly, something happen with that last response. Now usually the people of bigworld conducted weekly appointments where they 'checked up' on the crews. But at the end of the last statement, there was a hint of accent in Carl's voice. Usually the crews had a single default voice and a colorless/faceless appearances. Now they had uniforms to tell the difference from each other by the sheer fact of their wordplay, but now a difference was happening, Carl look at his crew. He saw that things were definitely different, dave, micheal and wolf began to develop faces, skin tones and some blemishes such as scars, burns and cuts. They too saw carl developing these features, though they of course didn't scream. These people were not new, and definitely not different people.

"so, this why they had us do those check up huh. So now we return." Carl said to his crew in a stereotypical British accent.


	5. Old meets new

[World of tanks, 14:27]

Within a hour the tanks arrived, carl's group of two heavies and two spgs were joined by war dogs's group of two mediums, a m4 Sherman jumbo and a Panther with a spg, a churchill gun carrier which surprised them with its tier tenness and tank destroyer which was a hellcat. Potato fortress had success of getting a is-2, a deathstar, a m5 stuart and a t-34-85. The whole idea of tier ten being in existence confounded them. Q, dave and tony gave out supplies while micheal, smooth and lucky took account of their vehicles and conditions. Mike, Wolf, Hansel and Gretel took account of the crews and their experiences in the world of tanks.

After a while the spgs drove their tanks to the edge of the hamlet where they engaged a sort of Eagle vision as they regularly had that. The other tank crews had be setting up for the journey when all commanders were called to their tanks for briefing. As carl got in last, the radio switched on and carl reported in.

" good, we have a situation. A band of tanks that hit guns ablazing group has been sighted, so we most keep driving until the moon is in the middle of the sky. Then we must set up camp for the battle." The churchill gun carrier ordered.

" why can't we fight them sooner?" the driver of the t-34-85 asked.

"we need to put distance in between us and then to set our battleground up. Potato fortress's group found some mines and some ieds to set up in the fight. Our Tommy's may not work against steel, but they stand no chance against mines that pop out of nowhere." Carl explained.

They drove for 12 hours, averaging 22kmph, though the enemy had trouble due to their traps getting into the way. The passed towns, factories and parks still intact, not a single shell had been seen here for years. Green plants covered the buildings and everything else, the apocalypse came and helped the plants grow.

As the moon moved in to position, they set up the tanks in a circle position around the spgs. Then they set up a minefield behind them and as they returned to the tanks, the forest came alive with a speaker.

"give us the churchill gun carrier and IS, if you do, we let you off with a warning. If not, we will kill you instead." The booming voice said.

Carl felt as if this moment called for humor. Impersonating the soldier from a game called tf2 said so.

"if you want the spg and heavy you have to pry it from my cold dead hand, and even then, ill have guled them to it."

With that response, carl heard the reving of engines and a few shots from their spgs and their spg. In that moment, 5 tank crews died. The IS and the t-34-85 were taken by a rouge shell hitting a mine less than a block from them.

it was like a black hole hit and their hulls were cut into two, the missing part and the remaining part. The enemy had a force of 7, two wafentragers and one bishop and two t29s. The gun carrier took out the wafentragers and the bishop. The t29s rush the field, guns ablazing until carl ordered a barrage that mostly miss, but the gun carrier hit a mine in between the two tanks, they were gone in a flash.

With that, they turned off the engines and grabbed their weapons, tommys in all. They went to the wreckage of the Russian tanks. Two people survived the blast, their drivers. They survived by getting ammo for their machine guns which had not been reloaded. The hull had a clear circle cut as the mine took out a block in the shape of a sphere. The rest of the hull was unnaturally clean, as if it never was hit.


	6. harbor schmarbor

[World of tanks 02:35]

With the shock over, they got to their tents and fell into a slumber.

After 8 hours passed, one by one they awoken. Right then and there Hansel brought out a folding table and set it up. Then Dave brought the map to the table and unrolled it. Carl and the commanders of potato, m6 and deathstar put rocks to keep it from rolling back up.

"We are 20 km south from this hamlet [pointing to a town] and 304 km southeast from the city, give or take. We need a place to farm and set up shop. But we need to get farther from the city, and we need more than just tanks to live." Carl concluded.

"We should head to harbor right here [pointing at a harbor just 30 km south from them] the gas will be there along with space for ships, repairs and a makeshift airstrip. And any old equipment can be revived or scrapped." Meme concluded.

With that they agreed, though fearful of ships coming and shredding them to bits, they started to move when a deer jumped out of the shrubs and stood still. They all stopped, the mre supply was somewhat good for a week, but real meat tantalize their minds. Problem was this was a smart deer who ran back into the woods. Otherwise, they 'mounted up' and advanced toward the harbor with all their stuff packed. For the hour and twenty-five they traveled over hills until they met the outskirts of the city surrounding the harbor. They stopped outside on the main street.

"Well, shit. Now we got to go through a city, I was expecting to fight in the harbor, not a goddamn street to street battle." The Hummel's commander complained, though the gun carrier wasn't complaining.

"enough of that, now we need to split into three groups, carl's group will go down main and clear those building, meme's group will go down the street next to main and help clear while my group will goes and clear out the town hall and library. I have the map so get to it." Q commanded caused them to return back to their compartments to get to work.

"Remember, this is an obstacle for allies and workers, the need to clear is high. Do not deter from this task, and also, make sure the town hall and library stand, even after the battle." Carl ordered them over the radio

Group meme and carl drove down the three middle streets while Q's group drove according to Q's directions until they turned on to the street the library and hall were.

"down this road and a left here and it will a few buildings down." Q said before his T29 turn the corner, a web of some sort of blue silk linger from the hall and library until it join others and made a sort of wall with a throne jutting out of it with a creature that seemed to have a head with helmet that connect to the wall and throne.

"What the hell is that?" Hansel asked, by then all tanks had rounded the corner.

"One of them, must be a queen." Q answered, locked and loading his .50 cal.

"Then let's waste it!" the panther commander ordered.

Four cannons and close to twenty machine gun opened up on the throne and wall, just as the queen screeched. The bullets cut the silk and wall as a shell hits the throne head-on as the screeching stopped. The sound of feet fill their ears.

"Group meme and Carl, come to the hall and help!" Q yelled over the radio.

"Roger, we will be there in a couple of seconds, by the way what is wrong?" carl answered.

"We just killed the queen and are now going to be at the mercy of a wave of creatures, we have the guns, but not the ammo." Q responded, he realized something. Even though the creatures were not here, the sounds and of the engine was somehow louder, the gears of the turret somehow clear. It was obvious that death was not here, but the knowledge of a horde of creatures who one, you just angered. Plus were human eaters did not scare him. The rest of tankers arrived, fear was there, but dulled due to the battle harden senses that made them stay.

They circled up and had guns loaded. The pounding of feet closed in to them.

'Three ways, front, sides and back.' Was the main thought of the group, guns ranging 7.62mm up to full on 90mm+ aimed many ways, ready to kill anything blue insight, a droning filled the air above the sound of feet.


	7. air meets ground

[World of tanks 13:05]

"This is the Warriors air squadron, we have hear your transmissions. We are in need of help, do you hear me star?" a faint transmission reached Carl's radio.

"This is Thestarfighter, we read you loud and clear. In return of your request, can you help us with this fight, we killed a queen and need recon and gun support." Carl responded to the transmission.

"We will do what we can, our pilots are thankful for help. Over and out" the voice sent as the droning grew along with the pounding of feet, they seemed to be able to locate the tanks as they neared. The creatures were closing in on them, then the front of the mass of creatures appeared. Machine guns opened fired down the three ways, cannons let loose their ordnance while in the distance plane engines and bullets could be heard, then the bombs. For the tankers it was a fight between them and the grim reapers, for the pilots and crew it was a green landscape then blue with buildings being surrounded while their guns ripped into the flesh of the creatures.

The tankers fired at a rate that their battle records never shown they could do, the pilots and crew fire at the ground while diving towards the ground and narrowly missing the building some by inches. The commanders looked toward the skies to see bombers, fighters and interceptors. The creatures, still defiant to the end, rush forward at the tanks as they were mowed down. Then the last one fell, a bullet and shrapnel pierced the heart and it sprawled to the ground, machine gun fire stopped a few seconds after.

After that, meme and his crew rushed to the harbor, after a few minutes he brought back a bulldozer one its own and his tank driving besides as he head out to the hill next to the town. He had his crew radio the planes and tankers to head to the hill in preparation of a meeting. There he dug out a 2 miles by 150 feet airstrip while the tankers set up some shelter. The planes fell onto the airstrip are were guided by the crew of guns ablazing then by their own crews.

A man walked up Thestarfighter, he was impressed when Carl dismounted and shook his hand.

"So, you the man who helped made this happen, look we need to have a meeting with commanders and leade-"he began when Carl interrupted him.

"Look, we will have a meeting, with everyone, but first we need names and a base. Okay, we are not in the position to sit down and talk shit okay, plus, there shouldn't be anything hidden or not with the crews. Besides, the name's carl." He told him.

"Fine, by the way, my name is Zeke." The squadron leader responded.

The crews mingled for a bit before a call for builders and lumberjacks went out along with scrappers and people to go collect data from the town hall and library. Some people were assigned to defenses and rations which include water and plants. The lumberjacks went with the scrappers to harbor to get a way to transport wood while the builder began digging in areas to make space for buildings and a wall.

The problem was that the wall had to cover the airstrip, the storage of planes, tanks, ammo, medical, food, building supplies, bedding, water, fuel, ect. Also the need to be able to defend the base along with the need of sleeping, eating and training indoors. Along with any plans for building outposts, the builders would be busy with building and maintenance, while the scrappers would have to keep gathering supplies such as metal, plastic and many more items. Other than that the next problem was warships and dealing with up to more than 1,000 people per ship.

Carl was with the builders when it happened. It had been 2 months since the planes landed, the wall and most of the buildings were up.

"-so that means we won't have to keep de-rusting the tanks and trucks." He ended the meeting when a runner came in with a note from Zeke, it state that a large group of tanks have been seen and are following a b-17 that is returning to base. He issued a order for machine guns and cannons into position, but to keep the mines in storage. He ordered the b-17 to open a com link with the tankers to see if they are enemies or friendlies.

The base was in a override mode as they prepared the guns in the defense proportion of the wall while the tanks revved to life as they expected the wall to fall and they knew the tanks were the last line of defense along with the two-and-half ton half-tracks whose weapons would vary in success in battle. The builders not assigned to vehicles and defense positions were assigned to putting force shields around buildings to save time and supplies.

The pilot of the b-17 reported that the group claimed that the group was friendly and that they had came from a base that was taken over a rouge faction and that the faction was after them. A radio message was received by the bomber from base to lead them to the base, but there would be a screening process that would help them integrate into base. What wasn't included in the message that the process was also meant to find any problems with the statement of the other base and the so called 'faction'.

The defenses were still up as precaution with some removed to help the screening process and with interior defense as the people integrating in need to be watched to make sure they were not raiders. The tanks took 2 hours to reach the bottom of the hill, which meant it would take 15 more minutes to get to the wall and it defenses. The tracks that climbed the hill belong to fourteen tanks, three spgs, three heavies, three mediums, two tank destroyers and two lights.


	8. faction of a second

[World of tanks 12:30]

The wall was a very long one, but the wall did have some space between the entrance and the first defensive post to house an off-room to interrogate the new people who would join a certain job afterwards. The problem was that these people were not so eager to give up their vehicles so quickly, but after some assurance that they would be repair and repaint and taken care, they gave the vehicles to the blacksmith and the lead repairman.

One by one, the people were lead into metal detector, and one by one they each had hand grenades, pistols and extra ammo. They explained that they were not used to rules that were safety of everyone, the ones they were used was rules who protect one and not others. They said the community was more of a slave community then the one here, the place had been overrun by another enslaver and they had escape two months ago.

"We are worried about this place, every place we went to was overrun. I am worried there is a snitch in group." The leader of their group, she was commander of their best tank, a maus.

"Okay Madison, well thanks for the info. By the way, how were the defenses of the other settlements?" Carl asked the leader.

Madison took a bit to think, her uniform was like the rest of them. Grease, oil and gunpowder stains were everywhere on it and it had tears around the wrists. The problem about the crews was the snitch had been with them long enough for them not to have any outright features that would elude them to the being a snitch.

"Surprising not at all like this base, the walls had not concrete, just wood. The gun placement were less strewn about and had less high power guns. The problem I see is mines, there were none place about here." Madison said.

"We have mines, they are just not there when not need." Carl simply answered hinting at the fact that the mines are placed when needed in combat.

The people were not assigned jobs because they had a two week period of getting used to the community. The two weeks also allowed them to find out what they were good at for jobs. After a screening of all of them and also making a profile of them all on the lan computer network, as there was no wireless network working as the power was not online at the computer center in the city now known as Mountville.

Carl called together some of the people who ran the cameras and were head of the security personal, the loaders from war dogs, the driver from potato fortress, and the drivers from Q original group. They were all around a table that they found in an office building.

"I have called you together to talk about a impending invasion and your roles in defense, everyone must stick to during the operation." Carl told the group while walking around the table.

He gave them folders to read their assignments on the defense of the city and the their roles on the spy. All the files were fully detail on the force attacking them, their defense force and the roles of the people from Madison's group. The defense group was the main force that was already at its post, with addition of personals to help in fixing. There was some files on groups of tankers to gather for incase of the wall being breached. The rest was of the new group, who had to be in the bushes to help fight back. It was ordered that some guns be pointed at them.

"what tanks do they have?" steve asked.

"A maus, a jagdtiger, a G.W. panther, a KV2, a ram II, a T32, hmm, also a sherman jumbo, a T-34-85, a cromwell, a chaffe, a elc amx and finally two S-51s." Carl listed off, the room was still in the realization of their predicament. Two forces are to face off in two weeks with high power weapons.

"What a time to be alive." One of Q's drivers stated.

Later…

Carl was walking by the apartment of the jagdtiger crew when the door flung open with two guys falling out, the one on top was punching the one on the ground. Bits and pieces of swears along with non-swears could be deciphered from fight when carl picked up the one on top and pushed him against the wall, he pulled out hand-cuffs and put them on him while the one on the ground was getting up and was taking a swing at carl before carl turned and ducked. He then kick the guy in the crotch and handcuffed him also.

He grabbed them by the arms and led them back inside the apartment. He then threw them on to the floor and grabbed a chair.

"The hell just happen?!" the one who was originally on ground asked, looking around to see the rest of the crewmates in shock.

"You two got handcuffed for fighting and attempting to attack me. Now tell me what the hell started!" carl demanded, the rest of the jagd's crew was still, in fear that this costed them their new lifes.

"As his commanding officers I will-" the one that was on top of him started before carl interruped.

"officer and all other forms of military Hierarchy is not present here at mountville, so as I asked, what happened between you and him." Carl asked.

"he thought his girl was cheating on him with me." The ground one said.

"can I get your names?" carl asked.

"jacob, he is-" the ground started before the other one interruped

"William lancer the 3rd, sir!" The other one said, getting up while handcuffed, carl bitch slapped him.

"no Hierarchy, we are the same in vehicle and battle." Carl stated, william sat on the concrete floor.

Carl looked at the rest of the crew and then look over his shoulder to a crowd gathering to look at the scene, carl knew he needed to turn this around.

"What are you all looking at (he said to the crowd)? Look you guys are not punished for that, it is just we don't need inner conflict tearing us down ok (he said to jacob and william)?"

He then walked out the door and shut it. He continue his walk to zeke.


	9. the calvary is here

(Mountville, world of tanks. 15:00)

Carl walked from the security HQ to the air traffic control where zeke managed the warrior's squadron. As he reached the door, he notice that all planes were grounded instead of in action. He took an elevator to the top floor of the tower. As he walked toward zeke he started to hear the conversation.

"-no, that isn't possible. Are sure this correct? No wonder the plane crashed on takeoff." Zeke finished before carl coughed.

"Is there a reason a plane couldn't take off?" Carl asked.

"A B-17 was scheduled to takeoff for a recon mission when a shockwave hit the plane, all instruments were knocked out of order and the engines quit mid-takeoff. Lucky the rudders were still responding and the pilot had not retrieved the landing gear and the whole crew was alright, including the ball turret gunner." Zeke explained.

On the desk was a explanation of the shock wave. A radar blot that was huge, along with the classification of the shockwave being electric.

"The object flew towards the city." Zeke concluded.

(Fallout 4, 15:00)

It was a crisp clear day in the minutemen HQ, the castle, the waves washed upon the industry water collectors and beach. The courtyard was packed to the brim with minutemen and a small stage for Preston and a man in a X-01 power armor decked out. The ocean was drown out by words from the settlers, when Preston had Danse walk on to the stage and walk to the microphone.

"(tap, tap, tap.) You are gather here to help take down the brotherhood( the murmuring stopped). I, a former brotherhood member have learned the evil secret of the operation: new world. The plan to leave the commonwealth, no, the planet earth to a new world unknown to us. There they plan on killing off the natives and creating a society there. I myself a former paladin, say that is not permit able by the code I used to and they live by." Danse stated, handed the mic to the man in X-01 power armor.

"now, I the general of the minutemen, have come up with intel that supports Danse's statement. ( he flipped a switch which turned on a projector that was connect to the pip-boy on his arm.) The brotherhood has came up with schematics to create portal that must use a large source of rads, as they plan on using the ocean.(he showed the schematics of the portal along with the point of placement, which was just east of the castle.) During the time we are gone, we have the revived cpg in charge of the minutemen." He concluded.

"The ones who have volunteered for this mission, please board the motorboats. The rest of you must report to the cpg to begin the building of the commonwealth's future." Preston concluded.

The minutemen along with danse, advanced towards the motor boats when the prydwen began it's departure to the portal. The minutemen began to fire upon the vertibirds flying to activate the portal. But it was too far and the minutemen too inaccurate to kill enough vertibirds before the portal was active.

When the portal was activated, a slight wave of electricity was sent out, hitting the boats and some vertibirds along with half the engines on the prydwen. All of them were put out of order electronically, the boats still sailed towards the portal along with the prydwen. The vertibirds crashed into the ocean. The boats passed undetected by the BOS airship as they entered the portal.

The boats were grounded upon exiting the portal, the prydwen was still flying, though it was showing damage. It left the minutemen in the dust, as it was slowly falling to the ground. The radio playing from Nate suddenly stopped playing, he looked down to see the map change from Boston to unknown. Around him was trees with leaves, green grass, flowers. Not ground that was destroyed by nuclear payloads, it was as if the power of nuclear never touched these flower. The rest of the minutemen showed the same realization as Nate, they both failed and succeeded at getting rid of the brotherhood along with venturing to a world before the bombs fell.

(Mountville)

Carl ran to the planes left in the hangars. After looking them over, he headed over to the B-17 that was affected by the electric wave. It had a clean paint up until the part that was blacken by the electric wave, a the paint was black around the points but were crumpled up near the impact point. The cockpit glass was only black at the point of impact and was not broken. He walked over to a phone and called the tower to asked for a plane to take off after the point of origin.

"what, you want us to invite trouble to our corner of the world?" Zeke asked over the phone.

"not invite, besides what the hell cause that must be something that has a ability to help in the up and coming battle." Carl said. This continued until two people came to carl.

(world of tanks, 15:10)

The minutemen began assessing the situation until a sound caught their attention, a droning sound. It was far, but it wasn't from the prydwen. Nate, Preston and danse gathered to talk about their next move.

"there is no way that's a BOS vertibird, Got to be native. Though it is definitely a propeller driven vehicle. " Danse states.

"well the boats are grounded so if we walk towards it, we better stay visible, but with cover." Preston stated.

"let's go towards it." Nate concluded.

They began their walk to the source of the sound, after a while they came across a battle scene. The air smelled of plants making it not recent. The minutemen remark on the mystery vehicles while Danse and Nate make notes that these tanks were defiantly pre-tanks. There was holes in the ground that were blacken and filled with shrapnel, the tanks were clearly burnt to hell as the fully black. The holes in the armor gave off the feeling that some rounds hit the fuel and ammo.

As they looked over the battlefield, they notice a aircraft approaching. Nate noticed that one of the radios still worked, he order a minuteman to grab it and give it to danse for him to hold it. He then walked over and listen to it.

"honestly, I had a royal flush and then we got busted by the security for gambling." One voice said.

"I don't believe it." A second voice said, but their voice seemed distanced from the conservation.

"I know right, but no I have to go to tanker's tavern to not be confiscated." The first voice continued.

"No, I mean that guy along with the other people, he is dress as a futuristic knight with that armor." The second voice said.


	10. shattered worlds

(World of tanks 16:05)

The Mitchell medium bomber reported the position to HQ while carl was informed the traitor was a female part of the Ram II crew as she was seen sending coded messages.

"Let her, whatever she sends decode it, but otherwise don't tip her off. The only way to have her convert from her ways is to make her feel guilty for their deaths." Carl clarified, then William and Jacob came in.

"The hell is it now, did Will step on your toe?!" He shouted being irritated by these two.

"I heard that we are being assigned to outside the walls to stop them behind bushes, I demand that we are assigned to a more-" William started before a stuka cut them off, it was coming in at a very low speed. It barely cleared the wall before it was in, holes in the wings indicated that it was hit by either flak or a HE round. The plane began to tilted to the left while coming in for the final take at landing, the left wing hit the runway first, it collapsed like a hand crushing a hollow tin foil triangle as it sounded like the metal was being ripped to shreds. It detached from the fuselage and skidded to the edge of the runway. The rest of the plane hit the runway and basically exploded into flames and burning metal.

The siren wailed as men and women scramble towards the scene, some of them were spectators, other were rushing to help and get rid of the fire. In the middle was William and Jacob, as Jacob realized what happen, William noticed carl had ran towards the fire and leaped on the plane. He wrestle with the cockpit windshield as the pilot was unconscious, fire was creeping up from the plane to his uniform. From behind William, came Madison and her crew, one of them smacked William and Jacob on the back of their head and shouted at them to get to the fire main to turn on the water. They turn back to see their crew behind them waiting for orders.

While Madison and CO. ran to the fire engine to get the hose on the fire, William and CO. ran to turn on the water main for the rest to use. Carl finally got the windshield open and grabbed the unconscious pilot and heaved him over his shoulder and ran to the hospital to keep him alive.

(world of tanks, 16:12)

After Nate received direction to Mountville, they set off to it, though the Mitchell left them in the dust. The minutemen kept up with Nate and Danse as they advance toward the town. Within minutes they came to a solution of how they get there faster as they came across a group of two and a half deuce trucks, and some American halftracks equipped both with flak guns and machine guns attachments. They were all fueled, which surprised them, they loaded them and drove to the point of interest.

(Mountville 16:15)

Carl and the pilot had been put in the burn ward for the burns they sustained in the fire. The pilot was in a bed while carl was allowed be in a chair due to his burns being not as bad. The siren had just stopped as the fire was contained and then extinguished as news came around about the people spotted outside the wall. It came in when the Mitchell had to be diverted to the secondary field. The fire had consumed the stuka, causing it to be scrapped while it was swept from the airfield. All air operations were put to a halt for the rest of the day, the planes in air were direct to come back to base.

Carl had begun to feel better as the clothing he worn protected him for he was wearing fire-resistant clothing, he made his whole crew wear it in case of a fire consumes thestarfighter.

"how did you survive?" The pilot's question caught carl off guard.

"fire resistant clothing." Carl responded.

"so you, out of all of them saved me?" The pilot asked.

"well, I helped, the hospital staff were the ones who saved you." Carl said, looking at him.

The room grew quiet as the pilot was thinking about something, the beeping of the heart monitor was normal.

"you are probably wonder what hit me right?" The pilot read carl's mind.

"yes, though I sure a armed tree is just as deadly as what hit you right?" Carl asked, his joke fell flat.

"I took off and flew for about 6 hours before I came across them." The pilot started.

(Mountville 16:30)

The crowd had gather from the inner part of the base, the defense still active, though the commanders had gather to partake in the intel. They all had seats, but some chose to stand in the back while other sat. The podium and the stage had been recently built to accommodate the speech that was about to be held. The crowd of course was murmuring while everything was being set up. Zeke attended, he sat in the front with the tankers and airmen. Carl was the one giving the speech. He approached the podium and tapped the microphone.

"ahem, (he waited a few seconds for the crowd to settle down) I am sure you all have heard of the fatal crash that happen only fifteen minutes ago. Now I know some of you know the person, while other don't. His name was Mike Davidson, he was doing a routine patrol of a area northwest of the major city. While in flight he had his plane hit by a HE round. (some of the people were murmuring about the fact he was hit by a HE round.) Now I know that seems farfetch, I thought so too before I looked at the gun camera footage." Carl stopped to click a button that showed the footage.

The screen behind carl lit up with the color footage. Landscape with white snow and trees covered in it cover the screen. Speakers were rolled out to have the crowd able to hear the sounds he heard. They turn on and replicated the sound he heard. A constant prowl of the propeller combined with the roar of the engine fills the area. Radio chatter could also be heard along with his breathing. The landscape began to show some vehicles that were going almost opposite of him. He tells the tower he has spotted vehicles and is checking it out. He begins a dive, a siren fills the air as he dives.

Machine gun fire lights up the air around him as he plunges. He tries to call the tower but is heard swearing at the radio about the wire being cutted by a round. The bombs drop away and he lifts the nose, as he is doing that, a HE round hits the underbelly of the aircraft. He turns around to view his kills as a round hits the camera, rending the footage useless, but the sound is still recorded. He shouts at the enemy as he clarified he got two tanks, a M4 jumbo and a experimental O-1.

The speakers are turn off to let Carl talk.

"this man, he fought the enemy, and returned. He would die seven minutes after his crash land at 16:13. The brave tankers and airmen help in getting the blaze under control while the medical staff at the hospital kept him alive long enough for him to get me the message that they have the land vehicles, but not the air vehicles."


	11. when lights go dim

(Mountville 08:00)

The alarm clock began its beeping for the morning, carl had it so his crew wake up at 08:00 hours. As he began to step out of bed a searing pain hit him in the head. His foot didn't stop his fall, he laid on the wood floor writhing in pain. As he laid there, memories flooded his mind, they were about his life before. Some were about his family, others about the plague. After a while, carl gained control of his body and got up, only to see Michael, Wolf, Dave still in pain. Carl stumbled to the radio on the kitchen counter.

"Come in (groan) hospital, we need a vehicle to (groan) pick us up, we out of commis(groan)sion." Carl said, before falling down from the pain and then succumbing to it. The last thing he saw was a hand.

Carl laid in the bed with a blanket covering his body, he was in civilian clothes. The bed he was in had a very comfortable mattress with a box spring and raise-able frame. The sunlight shone through the window causing him to toss and turn, but the alarm clock woke him.

"damn it Dave, hated it when you set the alarm for me." He said to no one. He opened his eyes to a room that had carpet, a laptop and desk, a dresser and alarm clock.

"the hell, Dave, Wolf, Michael where are you. (pounding) who's there?!" He shouted, reaching down to pulled his colt .45 out, but all he grabbed was air. He then realized he was still in bed, he got out of bed. The pounding continued as he looked for a way out, he also found a window. Cars roamed silently outside his window. A voice came from behind the door behind him.

"Carl, get out here, your friends need to get out the door!!" It said.

"Who are you?!" Carl asked, but the answer came from him.

'Sheesh, I got to move out one day.' Carl thought, though it seemed disconnected. He then lost control and moved towards the dresser. While changing he was thinking about everything.

'Got to find Dave, Michael and wolf. Wait, will they have lost control too?' he then gathered a backpack and headed out the door. Upon exiting he saw his three crewmates, Dave, Michael and…

"Charles, and I thought you were responsible, you said you don't drink. Oh well, we got to get bigworld now or we will be late." The disconnected carl said.

"Dave, Michael, are you guys here?" the other carl asked, not asking for Charles as he is dead.

"yea, where are we?" Dave's voice could be heard, but his body was still unconscious.

"It seem like our memories. I guess we aren't in control." Michael's present self stated. After that the bodies of them awakened.

(Mountville 08:35)

The hospital was packed and understaffed as the morning began. The hospital was mainly understaffed in the security department, other than that the doctors were fine. The main docs were in a conference room. One walked up to a hologram projector, after turning it on it showed carl's name along his body.

"a few days before the ex-slaves arrived, carl and I found out that the dental check ups weren't for our teeth. A tooth in each mouth contains a access port to a gps tracker along with a way to disable our brains and then activating a bomb if not deactivated. Now they are disable by overstimulation of our memory signals. The victims are in a coma of memories, but they still feel real life. We need to open their skulls and remove the device before the bombs go off, that explains why all of our docs and nurses went under knifes. It also explains what happen to jerry. Now the bomb is a small one, meant only to destroy the brain while not rupturing the skull. Any questions?" Meme clarified. A moment passed before he yelled at them to go help the victims.

The doctors and nurse began their long day.

(Past, ??:??)

After a while, the present versions of them just accepted that there was no way to control their bodies and went silent. After the past selves talked, they headed to the doors and exited the building. Charles pulled his phone out of his pocket to ordered a Huber, Carl present self noticed the phone had a notification from big world. The hover cars zoomed past them until one stopped right if front of them.

The doors opened to them to reveal the car was auto-driven, the hover car had two sets of seats. They faced the middle of the car, in the middle of the seats there was a TV. Playing on it was something that set the past selves in a grim mood.

"… the Seahawks are now down with a sickness that is being called cheese. It is a plague that some say will cause our world and Earth to turned to a barren wasteland. Some report that the company bigworld is working on a cure, but they say their having little success as they-" the news anchor was going on about when someone interrupted.

"breaking news, the Earth's sun is forming into a black hole." The other news anchor said.

"stop the car!" past Charles yelled, the hover car stopped and opened the doors to let them out. They stood on the street with all the other people who stopped. In the sky was two stars, one closer than other. It started it's process, then it sent out it's final waves of light before it disappeared.


	12. the battle to come

_Okay, this one of the times I screwed up. Between the chapters of when the lights go dim and shattered worlds, there is a brief period of time changing, it should be noted the doctors did get the knowledge with in the time given, but as an explanation the doctors were busy with the broken minds and with other things such as injuries that were sustain during missions of retrieving and fixing outside the city. I.e. the hospital supplies. There is a twelve or thirteen day differing time wise. Sorry for that. P.S. I don't know if it is somewhat obvious, but the feel of the chapter may have acted like a roller-coaster._

(World of tanks 9:00)

The engines were giving out as the gas tanks were running empty. They had just edged over the crest of the hill before they saw the scene. 30 armored vehicles stood in the valley, they all had their engines running. Nate ordered them to stop, Nate had the minutemen and Danse dismounted and gather behind the crest.

"Ok, I need Danse, and half of the minutemen to join me for sneaking up on the vehicles. The other half will stay here with Preston to snipe, Okay. On my signal." Nate ordered.

Nate's group headed down the slope to the first vehicle, it was a TOG II. Nate peered through a slot to find him looking face to face with commander, at this time Nate was standing on the back of the TOG II, even with the power armor, he fell. When he hit the back of the TOG II, he fell through the thin layer of armor. Upon falling through he hit the engine, he expected gunfire. All that was heard was his own breathing.

The hull was covered in maps and wanted posters, nate kept looking while laying on the engine. He saw one that caught his eye, it was a poster with sharpie covering the face. It read; wanted: Carl fighter, 1 million gold and 10 million silver. The name unfamiliar, still rung a bell. Nate began to rise when he saw the crew, they were all slumped over in their position as though they died instantly when they closed the hatches.

Nate stood up on the engine, the groans of the steel told him to get off it. He grabbed the edge of the hole and hoisted himself out, as he did danse asked what was wrong.

"everything, the crew is dead, the engine is running and we are so unable to take on the reality. We are stranded, the only thing is a supposed direction that maybe a rouse, a death trap. I am a soldier from a bygone era in a world that is unsure and at this point going out my mind. Of all the things, I am seeming to be losing my mind, hell I am 200 years old and I am fighting a second war in a whole other world." Nate explained.

"look, I know our mission is somewhat endangered, but we must continue our trek towards the town. So, calm down we need a steady mind if we should survive in battle." Danse concluded.

Danse signaled Preston to come to them. After a few minutes he arrived with the rest of them Nate counted his forces and realized they had a problem.

"okay, we have a problem, we arrived in five trucks and we can only fit fourteen tanks thanks to this tank (he pats the tog II's side) being out of commission. We will need 60 of us to take a ride in the tanks. The rest will have to take the trucks, me and danse are a have to for riding in the trucks." Nate briefed them.

After that Nate ordered half of the minutemen to clear the tanks of their corpses while him and danse filled some jerry cans and filled up the two trucks and the rest check the supplies. Several minutes later the report was given to Nate. It reports the tanks had been resupplied within a day or two, fuel was around fifth teen out of sixteen filled and the ammo was barely used.

"these guys must have just recently stop with a town or a traveling supplier. Otherwise they have just hit a town or faced off against another group. Either way, we can make it." The minuteman who gave him the paper said.

Everything was set, the minutemen had the tanks all set and ready to go, danse and Preston loaded up on the first truck while Nate exited the power armor and put it in the truck while he fueled a halftrack that had a flak cannon on the back and order two minutemen to get in the cabin while he got in the gunner seat. After that the engines revved as the wheels and tracks began to move in motion, all going to Mountville, they didn't know it but they were within several hours of the town.

(mountville 09:00)

The hospital was packed with victims, the ones who were recently freed from memories and the ones who still had to go under the knife. Almost all the victims that went survived, though there was already one who had suffered an injury to the brain. They would have only minor problems such as lack of fear as they had a part of the frontal lobe cut by accident.

Though the crew of star was now going under the knife. After a minute that the person that with the frontal lobe had come out of exam room A, carl came out of exam B, his eye still was closed. Meme was wheeling him out of the room to a recovery room, the hallway was filled with people trying to get a glimpse of him. It was mostly the tankers, but there was Zeke. When he was put on the hospital bed, meme rolled the operating table back to the exam room.

Carl was out for hours before the doctors had completed the surgeries with the rest of the crew and the rest of the town citizens. Carl woke up to a group of tankers and his crew surrounding him, they wait for him to say something.

"well, I guess it is time you know, (ahem) as you all kno-" carl began before meme interrupted.

"cut the crap, we explained the brain bomb, we don't need a mass explanation. What we need is our next order, zeke is already getting planes in the air to locate the group of foreigners and the enemy. We on the other hand are still sitting on our asses."

The room look at carl as he realized there was still a battle to be fought.

"well let's get our asses in gear, we got some assholes who think they can take away our freedom, should we give it up for a meaningless currency?" Carl asked the crowd. The crowd instantly responded with a united no.

"then let's get to our stations!" Carl responded with.


	13. friendly fire

127 tankers, 45 flyboys/girls, also there is another tank that is part of the ex-slaves. It is a hellcat, I said 14 tanks but labeled 13, also the planet is called icelandia

(Mountville 12:01)

The distant tracks could be heard over the rushing of feet as the tankers ran the gauntlet that was the base. Hatches flew open as people readied their guns, engines revved with life as the fuel started to ignite. The thunder of boots against concrete steps could be heard all over as the defenders manned their guns and aimed them at the troops heading towards the wall. The tanks advanced with some American halftracks, the guns pointed towards the wall. The airplanes flew over, attempting to visual on the leader. A Mitchell flew in the back.

"So there I was with a 3-game winning streak, and a tanker from the elephant came in. He sat down bragging on how he could beat me with his luck…" the pilot went on, the bombardier looks through his Norton bomb sight as they approach the supposed enemies.

"shit, shit, shit! Call off the raid!" He yelled through the radio to the other planes. As soon as everyone heard it, there was a flood of questions until zeke yelled asking why.

"the damn futuristic knight, he is part of the force, and part of the help!" when that was heard, planes quickly reported to base. As the word got out one radio received a different message.

"attack." A calm but unknown voice said in the radio to a lower defense point, a 88 cannon fired and scored a hit at danse. He was badly damaged in the power armor, but his skin stayed unscathed. Word finally got received that there was no need to fire.

(Mountville 12:10)

The garage-like door opened to let in the minutemen and Danse. As Danse walked in, Carl and Zeke were talking to the defenders who manned the 88 who shot Danse. Nate and Danse went over to the group.

"… so just like that, a calm voice came over the radio and said attack?" Carl asked them. They merely nodded in response.

"So, I got shot because of your company's lack of respect for a command structure?!" Danse shouted in uproar of him finding out.

"How about you coming to our base and not radioing us that you are the people from... wait where are you from?" Zeke started yelling, then started questioning their presence in this world.

"Earth, except ours is irradiated and this earth is-" Nate began before carl interrupted.

"Earth is gone here, this is Icelandia." Nate, confused, began to realize the truth, he walked off to a bench that was just there for no real reason. He exited his X0-1 and took out the Fusion Core and sat down in his tuxedo on the bench.

'A world of war, yet, the nukes were never here, or at least not used here.' His mind was filled with the thoughts of the death of Billions. his mind changed as danse began to get angry again, about something. He stood up, slammed a FC inside the suit and jumped in it. He then walked to them and heard what danse found infurating.

"...mean that there is a traitor that you know of and all you did was monitor them.?!" Danse exploded, carl and zeke quickly quieted him.

"we are not wanting to cause a mass of panic and lynching, they no longer have a person to be a traitor for their life, they explained to us that they were working for the people who drove your tanks." Carl explained, Danse and carl both were in shock, they truly were in the wrong. They then let carl and zeke explained their predicament.

"anyway, we are a base that has a low amount of people, but we get by, the problem we really have is we know there was other people out here, some that may have survived due to the fact that we know the bigworld corp. And their bombs inside our heads to be activated via radio waves. Saying you guys found those tanks and they supposedly died before we were active makes it so the corp. Had a range of radios back at their own base. We were just on the far or the limit of the radios." Zeke explained.

"with it over (Preston walking by) we need more settlement-" carl began before Preston interrupted him.

"did I hear that we need settlements?" Preston said.


	14. across the pond

(mountville 13:00)

The room was cool for the time being, five men stood in the room. Preston at the head of the table, Carl and Zeke on one side of the table with Nate and Danse on the other. A map was laid on the table with the corners of it clamped to the table. Zeke flipped a switch that turned on a holographic projector that animated the land into a globe.

"this is Icelandia, before the outbreak. Over half of the town were emptied to compensate for the lack of power that plagued most small cities. We learned this after the main servers were turn back on, along with the other servers locations. We even learned the radius of the radio signal for the activation of the bombs. We are on the edge of the blade that killed those tankers that drove your tanks. Because of that, we believe that since we now know the locations of the servers we think building settlements around them would help in getting knowledge about big world and its weaknesses." Carl explained the reason for settlements.

"so you are still planning to recruit people to help with the take down of big world?" Preston asked, he was overjoyed with the thought of uniting a world instead of a commonwealth.

"yes, now here is the thing, you have the manpower to help in defense, but we have the knowledge and a HQ already. We just need people to stay behind to defend against big world." Carl said.

danse, while thinking of the brotherhood realize something.

"Nate, how many FCs did you pack?"

"only a 1000, why... oh fuck." Nate also realized too.

"what is wrong, and what's a FC?" Zeke asked, while with the knowledge of their world, they had almost no knowledge of the fusion powered world of fallout.

The room went silent as danse walked over to the other side and plugged his internal database to the projector and started to transfer the info.

"while our stuff is primitive compared to yours, we still can rival your technology in other ways. Our world developed more into fusion and nuclear-powered technology. (A holographic image of schematic of X0-1 power armor appeared.) these suits we wear are a sort of tank, no gun, but it has the armor to survived a round. We can repair these, later, for now we are stuck with these suit in a deteriorating condition. The stations are stuck in the brotherhood airship. They are the only ones that exist in this world." Danse stated.

"so, this airship, did you guys appear with it? And what is with the FC?" Zeke asked, carl next to him realized something.

"did it produce a huge electrical shockwave?" Carl asked.

"yes, I'll explained and yes. A FC is a fusion core, it like a big nuclear battery. The electrical shockwave was probably caused by the creation or the collapsing of the gateway, which can only open from the fallout world because the portal opening requires the main control panels. We lost connection to it because we have no wired connection to that world anymore." Nate explained.

As the leaders of the base were about to continue when the elevator doors open to the control tower. William and Jacob were there.

"what the hell are you here for, we have a god damn meeting going on and you guys are always complaining about the littlest shit." Carl said, zeke, danse, Preston and Nate could sense the tension between carl and William and Jacob.

"we came because we heard earlier about the whole settlemen-" Jacob started before being interrupt by Preston before he was interrupt by William.

"did somebody say-"

"yes, for goddamn sakes we are talking about settlements. Anyway, we wanted to know if we could help with the trips."

The room went quiet after that, then Carl spoke up.

"yes, but you need to get six more tanks from your group on board with this okay. I'll get seven from the rest of the base. Zeke, get fifteen planes to be ready for action, okay? And you guys (Carl pointed at Nate) get at least those two halftracks filled with two of you and about 7 men for each halftrack."

"okay, we will get going." Jacob said, surprisingly William didn't intervene.

(mountville 13:30)

The town base began its restructure into a forward operating base, the men and women began gathering supplies for the recon party. They also gather supplies for the building party that would be sent with them. For the settlements would have to be sturdy and up quickly once they reached the servers. The builders would be protected by the planes doing a routine sortie while the ground units surround them in a circle.

They were prepared in about ten minutes. They drove in a single line pattern, During the preparation it was decide that would head to the nearest server. It was out of range of the radio so anyone that went there would have survived the brain bomb, though they would need it removed in case of exposure to the deadly radio signals. So off they went, over hills along the coast of the river as it went. They drove for hours on end, until they came across it.

"… pistol packing mama, lay that pistol-(interference)" the radio spat out, the music coming from some holotapes that Nate had put in his pip-boy and then connected to the main radio of the halftracks. Carl caught on and then grabbed the radio mic.

"come in fallout, I repeat come in fallout, you are coming in fuzzy, over." The mic chipped as he let go the mic, the daylight slipping out of the sky as carl leaned against the commander's hatch. Then a garbled voice spoke over the radio.

"sorry, damn radio is bei(garbled) (garbled), Okay, over." The skies were still lit with an eerie light, they had crossed the radio line a few hours ago, the planes confirmed it as they had their fuel getting dangerously low.

"didn't hear the last part, over" carl responded, wolf listen in while the motions of the tank kept him a wake.

"I said that we are being jammed! Over." Nate responded. The atmosphere changed as that enter the tank hulls.

The vehicles were cresting a hill when they saw it, and heard it. An 'All Halt' came over the radios. The scene was intense, shells flew nearby as they saw who was fighting. A rag-tag group of survivors were on the other side of the bridge while full team of mercenaries were trying to cross. With the planes gone it would be an all-out brawl, but they need to act quickly, the survivors were at a three to one disadvantage as they had five tanks still active with three dead on the bridge opposed to fifteen mercs.

The lines were draw as the M6, a heavy tank, was taking most of the fire. Shells pinged of it angled front armor as it fired 76mm shells at the mercs. Carl went into action as the tanks began their descent to the battle.

"Gunsablazing, lives lost, wardogs, good morning europe, what is war, get the mercs attention. Us, sherman's hermans, hell's angels, mother russian, lions reget, attack from the behind. hamburg's hammers, speed is key, glory to artillery, angel's bombardment and wunderbar, take them out from here. Here is where we prove we capable of stopping the mercs." With that, the tracks were set into motion. The ground was ripped from planet as they advanced toward targets, the first group opened fire with machine guns.

The mercs directed some fire away from the M6 and fired at the first group, with that the M6 got a shot off that hit home in one of the ammo racks of the mercs, nate's groups saw the tanks were all the same, Tigers.

One of the mercs shells hit home in good morning as its turret blew sky high. Then the second group got some hits in, two tigers out in a matter of seconds while a three destroyed by an arty shell. The rest were tracked, then the other side of the river start to fully join in, it was hell. Lions was lit up by machine gun fire, then three 88mm rounds, it was gone. The arty score three direct kills while Mother russian was lucky and scored two kills in one shell, Gunsablazing killed another one. By then the fallout group got there, they used weapons capable of melting the metal, they killed the rest. The M6 across the bridge contacted carl, the fear of them being mercs scared them to hell.

"Are you friendly?"


	15. negotiation

(past the radio line, 21:23)

The words rang through the tanks hulls, the words seem harmless, though carl for some reason felt a pang for some reason, even he didn't know. The tanks were standing there, they had lost two tanks to these tigers. The loss of survivors would be too much, Wolf picked up the mic and began the relations.

"Yes, we mean no harm to survivors of the experiments." The words rang out, hoping to get some response.

"what experiments?" They responded.

"you don't know?" Wolf asked, the lack of knowledge confounded him

"do we look like we would know anything? Look, if you are friendly, we will let you cross the river." The M6 backed up, four more engines kicked into gear. Then wolf drove forward towards the bridge, the thickness of the tension in the hull could have stop a Maus round dead in its tracks. By then carl realize the bridge was something odd, it rose towards the middle and fell to the other side, but the structure itself was puzzling, the structure was supposedly brick, but it could handle the weight of multiple tanks along with the river trying to destroy it.

They got over the river with the survivors setting up a campsite, they started to contribute by getting out some water to share. At first the M6 commander was resilient to it, but eventfully the thirst bought her out. Carl sat on a log he rolled up to the fire, she sat down, the rest of the crews were quiet. Then carl spoke up.

"So what are you doing out here Ms..."

"Major Jennifer rogers, you?" She asked, while raising her hand to shake carl's.

"Carl Fighter." He shook her hand, the fire crackled while the rest greet each other.

"just Carl fighter?" she asked, the idea of him being a civilian in his clothes confused her.

"well, we decided that because we were given the ranks for the experiment we decided against the hierarchy." Carl explained.

"okay, you have been talking about an experiment, what do you mean?" She asked, the whole thought of an experiment where they couldn't remember the fact she was in it was unsettling.

"that's right, you guys probably didn't stop by a library to get answers. Fuck, where to begin..."

The whole explanation took an hour before they decided to head to bed, the survivors took to sleeping in the tents, while carl's group set up bed under the tanks.

(past the radio line, 23:55)

The snores of carl could be heard by wolf, he usual slept well, but for some reason he was kept awake by his own mind when he heard some clamoring. He carefully moved out from under the tank and saw one of the survivors trying to sneak into the main survivor tent, which was lit up like a Christmas tree. He walked over, not trying to sneak up on the tent, then he heard the conversation.

"...o we need to decide on whether or not to team up with this group. They helped save our asses, but we know nothing about them." Jennifer began, wolf then backed up and sat on a log.

"I say we should, they have a base for crying out loud. if they were raiders, they would have attacked already, hell the guns their packing could wipe us out." Another voice said, the accent being a bit German.

"that is the problem, they have the guns, they could be expecting us to lead them to a bigger prize, say a supposed rest of our group. Then when they find out we are just it, well we be out of the picture." A heavily accented French voice said, wolf could tell he need to intervene, but when?

"no, they would have attacked, the firepower and the fact that none of us promised a larger/reinforcements group that awaits us. Besides we need them, they can help with us surviving." A thick Russian voice concluded, though wolf knew there was a fifth commander.

"of all the things, look we need them either way, if they had evil intentions, they would have killed us at the bridge. Even my guns don't stand a chance against the fact they had infantry and spgs." The fifth Japanese accented voice explained.

Wolf looked to see what he missed, then he saw it, in the dark the silhouette was massive. But to him the fact they had missed the hulking Experimental 1-O frighten him, and told him that now was the time.

"would you look at the beauty, massive gun, along with thick armor. This thing is a war machine" wolf said, emphasizing the word machine. It worked at getting their attention as they got up and walked out of the tent. The fact he was there caused them to fear him.

"what did you hear?" The male French accented commander asked, fear was at the tip of the sentence.

"look, I know it may seem we are here to take you guys on or something stupid. but the reality is we need your help." Wolf explained.

"with what, we need info before we help with anything." Jennifer stated.

"with building towns." Wolf stated, the statement lingers in the air.

"towns?" Jennifer asked before the female Japanese accented commander helped wolf.

"goddamn, can't you guys get this through your thick skulls? The man is not enslaving us, he is asking us to build a town for survival. A man from a base that is across the river is asking to help build up civilization for crying out loud." The rest of the commanders went silent, the thought of enslavement was coming to mind.

"thank you, look we are not slavers, we came because we are trying to get to the computer servers. They probably have more info on Bigworld, if we got the info we could stop the mercs from attacking, plus we need to build an airstrip. But besides that, we need more allies, we lost two tanks this night, or last night, we had two vehicles go up in flames just so we could save you guys." Wolf concluded, a slight breeze came, causing wolf to realize the time. They all said their night time send offs and went to their sleeping quarters, as wolf came to thestarfighter, carl waved at him.

"so, you heard what was said?" Wolf asked.

"could not have put it better." carl stated, wolf slipped under the tank, then into the blanket.

"well we lost two tanks, lion's regret, a Panther V and good morning europe, a hellcat. We only have thirteen tanks left, our AT 2, GunsABlazing's M6, wunderbar's hummel, angel's bombartment's conqueror gun carrier (I accidently called it a Churchill gun carrier), Live lost's Fv215b 183, Hells angels's hellcat, war dogs's T29, Hamburg's hammers's, mother russian' KV2, What is war's T32, speed is key's Cromwell, sherman's hermans's sherman jumbo and finnally glory to artlliery's S-51. We really do need them to willfully join us, it all I could do." Wolf explained.

"well, all we have to do is wait." Carl concluded.


	16. why they fight

(past the radio line, 06:00)

The sun was still below the horizon as the alarm went off. The members of carl's group awoke to carl yelling at them to wake up, there was some groans as he got them up and going. Jennifer's group was up and was packing up the tents, the driver from Gunsablazing got over to the campfire and start to light it again. The driver from the German tank came over.

"what are you doing?" He asked

"I am trying to re-light it, for breakfast." Gregory, the Gunsablazing driver responded.

"oh yeah, and what are you going to cook? A MRE?" The German driver asked, though it wasn't sarcastic.

That's when carl came over with a basket of eggs.

"where the hell did you get fresh, or good to eat eggs?" The German driver asked again.

"from our farms, we told you we have base, how farfetched is it that we have that?" Carl stated, the German driver then smiled as he knew they made the right choice.

"so, this base is real? I mean you told us, but words only get as far as one believes. So that mean there is truly more of you right?" He had just finished as he heard droning.

"Shit, Planes!" One of Jennifer's group members shout. Carl dropped the basket and ran to thestarfighter, he climbed in and quickly flipped the radio on.

"mother base, mother base, come in, we need confirmation of planes, over!" The radio transmitted the message over the kilometers it passed through the radios of the planes that were flying towards the camp.

"Good, now we know they are the target, arm the bombs." A mysterious voice said over the short-range radios on the bombers. The detachment of B-24 Lancasters began its arming of the bombs. The five planes flew a straight path to the campsite, the thought of eliminating the group that defied the mercs was tantalizing. So tantalizing, that something didn't catch their eye.

"alright men, we got boogies on their way to kill our friends. Let us show them what happens when they mess with us, when they mess with people who want to revive civilization!" Zeke commanded over the short-range radio, the five planes began their descend in to the fray. Group consisted of The judge, zeke's p-47, The gamblers's B-25, the racer's P-51, Battle till the end's nakajima B5N and We'll meet again's BF 109. They fell from the clouds, gaining speed to use to catch up to the Lancasters. As the distance shorten every second between each groups target, they got into position, Carl and Jennifer order all units to mount up and take positions to attack. the cannons and Machine guns aimed toward the Lancasters while the bomb bay doors open to release their deadly ordnances. Zeke's group aimed stayed true in the next few minutes, for it was hell.

"Fire, fire, fire!" Those words went through the tanks hulls and as they did rip through the radios, the cannons release HE and other variants of shells that would prove that you do not want one fired at you. The Lancasters flew into this hell storm, the First two planes were blown to smithereens as the shells hit the bombs and cockpits. The next two were hit in the wings, but still flew on with the third one unscathed, until Zeke's group hit. The rounds from Zeke's eight .50 caliber browning machine guns tore through the armor of the last Lancaster, it went down as soon as the gamblers 75 mm cannon ripped into the bomb compartments. The last two tried turning off before a Racer's and Meet's machine gunned the Bomb compartment while Till the end's 7.7mm rounds found homes in the bombs too. The planes all exploded, though the wreckage barely missed the camp.

"this air commander Zeke, please do not shoot us carl!" Zeke sent off, to make sure there is no more damage.

"all ground units, cease fire!" Carl also sent off. The ground units ceased fire when they heard it, the confirmation of friendly planes.

(past the radio line 09:37)

"she at the fruit stand every day, buys bananas by…" the radio played as the tanks advanced along the grass woods, the tracks made in the soft dirt, the lack of sound besides the tanks creeped them out as they drove through the woods.

"Fallout pause it (music stops), the place is up ahead. Air group, what does our area looks like?" Carl asked, the tanks continued. The planes started to circle the area, the woods were so thick that it was hard to see through their canopy. Then they saw it

"damn, this is it, it is a covered city. The server, it is located at 5640 w Parker st, though we can't make out the blocks. There is no distinguishable building, hell I only see streets." Zeke answered, carl knew that they should have been hearing the sounds of screeching, or the footsteps of a hive mind, But the air was silent.

The tanks then halt as the rustling of bushes caught their attention. Hand singals were sent around to the commanders as they were aware they weren't alone. Guns locked and loaded as they expected the worse, then it happened. Out of a bush a child ran out, triggers were release as it wasn't a creature. This child ran out and hit iron curtain with a stick.

"take that, and this you mercs!" A high pitched female voiced child said, again the pangs hit carl from the unknown. He quickly dismounted and ran toward the child, while he dropped his tommy. He ran not to hurt the child, he was for some reason overwhelmed with the want, the need to hug this child. In the distant a pair of binoculars peer at the group of tanks and saw a British tanker hug a random child.

"what ar-, get off me!" The child said as carl let go.

"sorry, don't know what came over me, what is a child like yourself doing here?" Carl asked. He then sat on the grass.

"I not talking to mercs." The child said, also sitting on the grass.

"well, if you're here, you must have a family, we are here to help. We are not mercs." Carl explained. While he did, a scoped rifle lowered itself away from carl's head, then the rifle was placed on the back of a human. The back began to decrease the distance between itself and the tank group.


	17. war is hell

(site 2 09:40)

Carl rose from his sitting position, the child just stared at him, the tank's engine sounds was louder than the surrounding until Jennifer noticed it.

"unidentified, in front!" She shouted, carl looked at his tommy, then towards the city, He just stood there.

"who goes there?!" He announced, the rustling of the bushes stopped as he said that, then out of one of the bushes came a person dressed in a ghillie suit.

"The Thrivers, you?" A thickly French accented female voice spoke, the child got up and ran to the person in the ghille suit, then hugged their leg.

"Uh, I don't think we have a name, besides survivors of the experiments. We are here to build bases and find weak points in the chain of big world's armor." Carl answered, the rest of the tankers noticed a larger force gathered in the bushes.

"Survivors, eh. That's what happen ain't it, we got reports that there was some activity at that old place. Reports that people escaped, though we heard the radio broadcast, then the mercs came. They came at us, hard and fast, so why are you guys to be trusted?" The ghille person asked, carl started to realize the predicament they were in.

"why? maybe because the guns here are not locked and loaded for you, the gun I wield is on the ground, yet the child at your legs is unharmed. The group we have, some of them were just attacked by mercs. B-24 lancasters, a full group of fifteen tigers, all mercs, all guns were aimed at these recruits. Yet the mercs are dead and they are alive. We have planes in the air, if we were mercs, we would have bombed, wouldn't we?" Carl stated, the ghillie person knew that this was true, for the scouts had recorded such reports.

"alright, we know what you speak is true, the B-24s, the tigers, the hivers-" they started before wolf got out and spoke, his gun was also thrown to the ground near carl's.

"Hivers? If you're talking about the creatures at Mountville, how were you able to get scouts out there?" He asked, the fact that he already jumped to scouts instead of asking how they got the info surprised the ghillie person.

"we the Thrivers were never introduced to the ways of keeping you guys in. So, the name is Mountville, I am going to guess that walled base is yours. Look we have talked enough, what is your endgame here, to kill us, or to asked us to step down?" The ghillie person demanded.

"neither, if we can, we would like your help. We need troops and intel, you need help from people other than the mercs. We don't need enemies, especially now, since we lost some men and tanks, the last thing we need is a war between two fronts." Carl answered, the sounds of the tank engines filled the forest, the sky became clouded as the groups stood there.

"well I'll be damned, someone that is actually requesting our help, that isn't trying to kill me. Look, we do need help, our homes are in shambles, we lost our farms. This meeting, it was planned, we knew you need the computer servers. We lost most of our supplies and almost lost a huge chunk of our families. This child is my daughter, her father was lost to a merc attack, we were running when a merc tank came at us, he jumped on and in the tank, he then took theirs and his life with a grenade. We know you guys are really friendly, the battle at the bridge, the town of Mountville, the traitor. All were taken care of with kindness, you are what we need, so, yes, we will help you." The mother of the child explained.

"okay, look we need to start building a base so just help our builders, they are in half-tracks." Carl responded. As he did, Michael opened his hatch and yelled at carl.

"carl, we got a group of Five P-47 incoming, along with fifteen tanks encircling our position from behind!" Carl knew the Thrivers were a target along with them, he knew what need to be done.

"Thrivers! Take positions at the abandon buildings all over the town! Ground Survivors! Mount up, and lure them into the town! Builders! Help the Thrivers get to the town!" Carl shouted, he got to the tommy pile and then jumped into Thestarfighter, with wolf not far behind. The Thrivers piled on to the half-tracks with some running beside them, then Zeke got on the radio.

"air commander to ground commander, what's the plan!" The fear was there, so was the excitement, his voice was filled with both.

"take care of the P-47s, then help with taking out merc tanks." Carl responded, with that the tanks covered the builders trek to the city as the mercs advanced towards them, the droning of the planes was almost overwhelming before the tanks advanced. The tanks took up position in the alleyways of the town, Nate ordered the minutemen to get to the rooftop. As the Mercs advance into the streets, Carl got word that there was five m4 Shermans, five stug IVs and five T1 heavies.

"Nate, how's that rooftop defense coming?" Carl messaged Nate about, he got a thumbs up from a window, then it happened. The tanks grouped into five groups, a stug followed by a sherman leaded by a T1. The gunfire didn't start from the ground though, it came from up top. Quickly the scene got worse as the first to tumble wasn't a P-47, instead crashing into the tank group just entering the middle of town was hit by none other than Battle till the end's fireball, the loaded bomb took out the rest of the tanks that were in the one group. The tanks began the entry of the town, the town itself was kind of like a huge rectangle, the roads crisscrossing into each other making perfect little squares of the town. Since they were entering from the west side of the town, the tanks would have to face the survivors in an urban like combat zone, where the tanks from the survivors were hidden away in the alleyways, supported by the minutemen and the thrivers on top and inside of the buildings. The first moment was hell.

"got a T1 fac-" the last radio message from war horse's ELC-AMX echoed a crossed the hulls and air of the battleground as the 4 tanks were silenced by the sounds of gunfire, that attracted the attention of the other groups, that's when the plan went into a full swing, two more groups went up into flames as the combined strength of the tanks and infantry was more than they could handle. But the final group hit hardest as they advance into carl's territory.

"six more confirmed kills, got the last three heading towards Star." One of the minutemen reported. Carl order Wolf to get the tank in gear, but the T1 passed them, even took a HE shell and passed them, it was hellbent along with the other ones. It finally reached Wall of Steel's M6, with a shell load, the foot about to hit the trigger, it looked like it was all over for them. Then came the help, ten 75mm cannon shells strafed the ground, hit all three tanks along with the ground, and with that the battle was ended.

"who did we lose?" The Ghillie woman radioed, she feared for the worst.

"War horse's ELC-AMX, Speed is key's Cromwell, and Wunderbar's Hummel, and that's it for the ground, Zeke, who did you lose?" Nate reported, his mood seemingly unphased.

"We'll meet again's BF 109, and Battle till the end's Kate. We are low of fuel, we will send for another squad, other than the deaths, good job everyone." Zeke responded, the knowledge that death would be common in this life, was the only thing keeping everyone from screaming at Zeke.


	18. the planted seed

Author's note, I know some of the planes and tanks may make it hard to understand the reason for the names, some of the names are random, others are history such as Lucy, or the B-17 named Old 666, for they are references to things such as the fact that the F-86s first fight, or one of the first documented fights had begun with them tricking the enemy that they were bombers, I just wanted to have that noted

(planterville 22:13)

The quiet sky grew wary on the troops there, they had built the wall around the town with in two months, though they still had battles with some mercs, they did receive reinforcements though, some through cries for help, some from people who happen to stumble upon them. Meme and a group of doctors were flown out, they survived the flight. They had just arrived when carl got news of the new recruits. On the newly built tarmac he stood to see them to safety, for the crash of the Stuka still lingered. The plane carrying them was the devil's plane itself, Lucy, or the B-17 named Old 666, even with the past stained on the tail, it still landed with grace, the rest of the plane group landed normally, for the manifest had called for The Daring's Helldiver, Bismark Shmismark's swordfish, Bomber is us's F-86, and finally shark's me262. Carl approached the B-17 in its glory.

"how was the flight?" Carl simply asked, he knew that it must have been okay since their plane wasn't shot to hell. They disembarked cautiously, something had shaken them.

"it was good, until we met company. They tried attacking us near Mountville, they had just flown over the radio line. Jay contacted them saying they shouldn't fly this close to Bigworld. Then some of the planes took a dive, others crashed into each other." Meme explained. He looked as if he was about to faint from the retelling of the story, then he remembered why he was here.

"now, if I can stop blabbering on about the incident, I need to set up the medical rooms. If I am correct, the new medical staff, still don't know the reason for the procedure?" Meme asked.

"they only know that they are to be told by you." Carl answered, the thought of a crisis among the new recruits terrified him. With that they walked across the tarmac, straight into one of the newly built buildings. It was a two-story hospital. Meme entered and carl walked to the new barracks of the ground troops.

(planterville 12:29)

William and his crew sat in the mess hall, at one of the large picnic-like table they hauled from a middle school that was surprisingly the location of the second computer server. They had been talking about the old soccer games that Big world replayed over the resident television.

"so it's the last half, the Germans had the ball, and were about to kick it when-" Gavin, the driver was saying before being interrupted by Michael, who just happen to be walking by.

"you know what happened in that game?" He asked, surprising Gavin.

"where the fuck did you come from?!" Gavin asked.

"I just got my lunch, now what happen in the last half?" Michael asked, sitting down next to Gavin, as he was about to start, a call came from their walkie talkie, that they found in one of the warehouses located in the base.

"Thestarfighter's crew, Hamburg's Hammers's crew, Sherman's Herman's crew, Wall of Steel's crew and finally Hell's angels's crew, report for a recuse mission." The voice announced, Michael looked as he would never find out what the final score would be.

"just to summarize it, Germans beat the Japanese, 6 to 5, come on, we got somebody to save!" Gavin yelled the last bit at Michael. He got up after just finishing his meal and ran to the main briefing building. The rest followed along with the rest of the crews, somebody had to slap Michael just to get him out of the daze he was in.

(planterville 12:36)

The briefing room was a teacher room in the college they originally found to be untouched by the plague, even though there was a creature that wore a teacher outfit. Carl stood at the front of the room, the room had stair-like desks as it rose to the door. The rest of the crews sat at the desks, some with their feet on the desk ahead of them, some were shy and kept their feet down, but still paid attention. They had been waiting for carl to finish his gathering of the details.

"Okay, these are the facts as I understand them, besides my idea on hats, the reports say that this group has been spot by the second patrol of planes, they found them near an airport. They have said that they are running low of supplies along with fuel for their aircraft, and that a group of mercs have them surrounded. We also know we are being joined by some new groups of tankers. They should have the same amount of experience as us, so just make sure we all survive. I would like to introduce you guys to the ten other tanks coming with us. First, we have their leader, Slow but treadly's T32, Hunker down's KV-1, Hershing's kiss's M26, Deadly Schmeadly's Leopard 1, death comes in threes's M3 lee, IS going IS-2, Goering's Warhorse's GW Panther, First one's on the bounce Jagdpanther, last one across the bridge's Tortoise, Rolling rolling's T95. Along with the first airplane squad, Hawks on me's Hawker Hunter, Gary's F-8, Enola gay's B-29, First to kill's hellcat and finally, oh come on. Oh well, we have Fuck you Baltimore's Martin 187 Baltimore." Carl finished, he wasn't happy with the last name, but he remembered that not every name was a pretty as the next.

With that they got up out of their seats and all began the trek to tanks, mainly running, while they were running, the crews took note of the plaques on the wall, one caught wolf's attention, it said something along the lines of a noble prize for creating a cure for the Cheese plague, it was given to Carl Fighter.


	19. true colors

[outside of planterville 14:01]

The empty lanes of the once bustling highway echo the rumble of the tank and plane engines, the roads had been cleared long ago as the hovercars had ran out of fuel and went to recharge, and never came back from their trips. The sounds of the treads bounce of the guard rails and concrete barriers, the hulls themselves seemed to be quiet in respect. Off in the distance, some road signs appeared, the primarily paint green metal signs seemed to have be scratched and rusted to hell, but the words were as bold as ever, 'Airport, 1 km'.

"One 1km guys, then we got to take on those mercs." Carl stated, the hull of 'Thestarfighter' seemed to have been quiet for too long as Wolf spoke about something.

"Carl, you remember anything more from the coma?" The question came as a surprise, but carl was ready.

"Are you talking about the plaque?" He returned, wolf was quiet for a moment, as he was not expecting the readiness of Carl.

"Yea, how did you guess that?" Wolf was worried what he would get.

"I saw you looking at it, I guess I might as well say. Back in Gimmelstump...(He gave a long pause before going on.) nah, that is a joke, back when the world was right, I and the rest of 'Thestarfighter''s crew were part of the experiment, I was a lowly janitor, the rest were also janitors. The day the earth was consumed, we reported in and I was called in to one of the research rooms to help clean up after an experiment. After sweeping the floor, I was picking up some of the vials when a light went off, with that, I was a scapegoat for company who want to take control. The next thing I knew was I was on a diminishing list of talk shows, until the shows were all gone. Then I woke up one morning to my building manager knocking on my door. I had open to find her as a creature, with that, I grabbed my colt .45 and shot her in the head. The story went viral, the supposed cure failed, the creator almost killed. That's when I agreed to part of the experiments, then it is hazy from then on." Carl explained, the whole convoy grew silent.

Then a .30 Cal round hit the gun mantel, the ping caused them to come back from the story as they were reaching the exit. The round was a stray round, but it did not cause them relief.

"Wolf full speed, Dave, HE." Carl commanded, he looked out the hatch to see the mercs. They now had a symbol, a blue globe on their hulls. The way they differed from the Survivors was the Survivors symbol of a stick with a red flag attached to it on their hulls. The idea came when they noticed the mercs who were recently attacking had the blue globe on the hulls. Bullets whizzed through the air as the tanks advanced, they noticed the mercs were primarily M3 lees with some M4 Shermans.

"Jacob, fire!" William ordered, the rest of the tanks followed through, the M3s and M4s quickly regretted their choices. The first salvo took out ten of the fifteen tanks, the five left were tracked M3s, the second salvo came from the air field. The Mercs were done for.

"All units, halt!" Carl radioed them, they knew they needed to identify the people who sent that last salvo.

"Alrighty then, who is around the airplane terminal, we know you're there, we appreciated the help with those mercs, but we are ready to fire if you plan on rounding any of those damned corners." The supposed leader of the group radioed, wolf was quick to respond.

"We are the group you radioed early about the mercs, the survivors." The message was received as faint message was received from one of the merc radios.

"(static) It is funny that your (static) ground commander is one of our (static) staff personnel, and you people (static) trust them, as if they can truly atone for their actions in this land (static goes on for a few seconds before a sound of the transmission being cut off is heard)" carl sits there, with the rest of the crew looking away, not in shame or fear, but out of respect for his dignity.

"Of all the low brow dirt they could have chucked, they want to say that I was the cause of the outbreak, not that they framed me as the scapegoat, not that I was forced into a position to have to advertise a supposed 'cure'. For fuck sake (he grabs the radio), get me Zeke, I need to get another speech ready." Carl addressed the situation and then realized he needed to make sure other people not in the 'Survivors' didn't shoot him on sight.

"Dave, get out and tell William that you need to use his radio, then tell the new people that they need to follow us, and that the recent radio broadcast is propaganda."

[planterville, 15:26]

The group they saved had turned out to be a group of five Tog II's with ten 88mm anti-everything cannons on German half-tracks, along with an air squadron of two spitfires, three B-24s, two B-25s with ground attack variants, five P-51s, and two Hellcats with a P-47 with a ground attack variant.

After wolf explained to the new recruits that the radio broadcast was primarily a lie and that carl wasn't willing to help big world anymore, they reluctantly traveled with them over the forsaken highway. When they arrived at Planterville, it was worse than they expected. The gates were closed off and the radio was quiet, after carl radioed Nate, the gates opened, the tanks rolling through the gates, carl could already see that the stage was made for him to make his speech, the feeling of eyes peering at them could be felt from all directions. Carl order wolf to park 'Star' near the stage and ordered the crew to wait out the storm.

With the commander's hatch open, he clambered out and walked up to the stage, movement in the crowd that gathered to see his response to the statement could be seen by wolf, the glint of a scope caught his eye, but he hoped it was one strapped to someone's back. As carl walked, he saw the glares up close, they were not threatening, but they still sent chills down his spine.

"Survivors, Thrivers, we have recently received a message from big world stating, Carl fighter is a former employee, what they didn't state was that I was used in their scheme to spread to plague, a lowly janitor used as a scapegoat. So, for those who want more, I'll send out a report of what I remember, but otherwise, what the people of bigworld dig up on us, don't believe them, not until you hear both sides." Carl spoke, it was short and to the point, he lingered before getting off the stage, wolf then saw the glint of a scope, as if to put away this time.

[planterville, 21:00]

Carl's message was received by the mother base and so was his letter recounting his memories, with the memory of what he proclaimed out there, he rounded up Nate and danse along with some tankers to go after the next computer server. The planes had been queued up for the sorties, and the minutemen were readied. The builders were also readied up. The defense of planterville was ready for any assault along with mother base also sending out some defenders.

Carl had set up the college room with the hologram projector and the conference video call with Mountville. The tankers joining the group were in this order, Thestarfighter, Angel's bombardment, Lives lost, War dogs, Hamburg's hammers, Mother russian, What is war, Glory to artillery, Hershing's kiss, Deadly schmeadly, IS going, Rolling rolling, Tis the navy way's Tog II, Anti anti's 88mm halftrack, and finally Shell plus armor equals no armor's 88mm halftrack. After the last of the group had gotten there, wolf flipped the switch, turning off the lights and turning on the call and hologram.

"two servers down, eighteen to go, the next on is somewhat farther than the last as it took only a few days to reach by land, though this one is harder to get to. (He rotates a holographic Icelandia to a point with a massive ocean near it.) There are a few clustered here, but that is it for this continent." Carl paused to let it sink in.

"After that, we will need to ally with some warships to make it across the Ocean. So, for the time being we need to send out a radio message along with the radio comms. We cannot use sat comms until we have ability to monitor them ourselfs. The only reason I bring this up is because of the possibility of them reporting our positions to the mercs. This mean that unless we arrive at a satellite base, we will be on our own until we bring the undersea power cables back online. That should hopefully be accomplished with the powering of one of the harbor servers. Any questions?" Carl's statement seemed to echo across the room.


	20. it's just the begining

[planterville 22:00]

The gate to the world opened for the large group, the group would be in a circular formation. The heavies on the outside, the mediums the second group inward intermingling with the tank destroyers while the builders and infantry were the third group inwards protecting the self-propelled guns. They would drive first to the sounds of pistol packing mama, then to the other songs the minutemen general had recorded.

One week later.

"Shake my doorknob but you can't come in..." The radio was singing, the crews had not yet grown weary of the songs, but they had just reach the point where the airplanes could no longer cover them, the distance was too far for any of the planes to cover and safely return under power. It was at this point when the songs weren't the only thing playing. The terrain around them had been lacking in towns, pre-plague and post. The valley they had entered was lush with green, the bushes seemed to tower along the crack-filled asphalt road. It wasn't a highway as it was more of a paved backroad. With the sun at the halfway point, carl asked Nate to pause it so they hear it.

"I guess you bett- (static for about a minute before) help, this is the town of carvers, we are in need of assistance, if anyone is in the area, we could use your help. Putting message on repeat." The message begins to repeat as Nate speaks up.

"We need to help, even if it might be a risk." The words rang through the hulls. They were still rolling in the valley, according to the world atlas, there was a town near them, it was only a few minutes ahead. The town of cravers was its original name.

"Alright, we need to keep heading north, the road should go right through the town. SPGs, I need you guys to look ahead, is the battle still on, or is this a ravaged town?" Carl asked, the eagle-eye spotters set to working over the terrain, there they confirmed the town was there and an active battleground.

"Can you ID the vehicles involved?" he then asked the spotters, they responded saying that the group in the town were a group of V to VIs. The attackers were not labelled with blue globes so they assumed the group attacking are slavers. They were mainly T34s with some T28s.

"Heavies, form a wall in front of us, with gaps for the mediums and tank destroyer to take pot shots, I want identity of both groups before we side with either. Spotters, see if this a free settlement or a slave one." carl finished, the tanks got into formation. The SPGs gave the word that this was a merc verses slaver battle, the slavers were the citizens.

"then get ready to take shots at both sides, I want a barrage focused on both sides." Carl finished his battle orders and the crews got into their 'battle modes', knowing full well the enemy was ready in battle. The wall of tanks approached the group of mixed tanks. The mercs were a force of Russian tanks with (KV-1)s and Su-100s. Meanwhile the slavers were a force of M18 hellcats with Churchill VIIs,

The merc force was reduced from force of fifteen tanks, Eight were (KV-1)s and seven were Su-100s, to a force of four (KV-1)s and three Su-100s. The slavers were a force of six hellcats and nine Churchill VIIs, but had been reduced to a group of three hellcats and two Churchill VIIs. With the groups now taking cover, the slavers behind houses and the mercs behind rocks. As the Survivors crested the hill, they heard their call to action.

"Fire!" with that the SPGs fired first, their rounds hitting the slavers first. The first shell hit their commander in his Churchill VIIs, the two Churchill VIIs were set afire and then destroyed due to the amount of fuel and ammo strewn inside the vehicles. The mercs lost one KV-1 and had another damaged in the engine. By the time they look towards the road, the mercs and slavers, it was over. The Survivors let loose with their other cannons. Only one other cannon fired, a Hellcat let of a round before the ammo exploded. It hit Rolling Rollings gun mantel, doing absolutely nothing.

(a fourth of an hour later.)

They had arrived at the town after salvaging what they could from the wrecks, the stench hit them first. The plague had been keeping the bodies in a condition where they didn't rot, kind of making them immortal, if they were not killed by weapons (unlike the idea of zombies, which after a year would have been just dead bodies that were somehow growling on the ground.) after the plague had consider the body unsuitable, the plague would try to leave. But in that process the body would start to decompose, and so would the plague as it could not leave the body successfully as the person or thing that killed it would become immune to the plague due to the combat experince. The bodies here in the town had sat there for so long, the process was complete and the bodies were fullly rid of the plague.

"disgusting, this town smells like a pit of dead." wolf stated, the place was clean until the middle, where there was a large pile of dead bodies, next to what seemed to be a way of burning them.

"the smell maybe disgusting, but there should be a group of people enslaved here. We need to rescue them." with that the tanks stopped near the bodies and the crews, besides the drivers, disembarked to search the place. Carl and Dave had been walking down an alleyway when it happened


	21. sidetracked

Okay, so here is randomness, I honestly have been stuck writing wise. I know what to continue with, but I just can't make myself write the damn thing. So here is as a commercial break, you can total skip the chapter if you guys want, I do plan on continuing after this chapter. Just been watch some cinemasins (shout out to them) and got this idea.

The campfire smoldered from the cooking of breakfast, their oatmeal and grilled toast had somewhat filled the stomachs of the crew. The sun was about one-fourth through its journey across the sky. Their tank, 'Fire's Breath', was a German Panther V. Jake their commander had been trying to get to some old place that had been coming to his mind over the six months they had been freed from Bigworld. They had got through the city of Meers when they reached the coast, with the fear of warships taking potshots at their asses, they circled around the city to the hills. The first night they went to sleep, Phil their driver received the vision. Within the dream, there was house that was next to an old rundown billboard. The crew continue towards the direction away from the city, with the compass, knowing it was south of them.

Then the second night the Hull gunner Gustav, got a dream of a direction, northeast. The rest of the crew seemed to somewhat guess something was afoot, but with nothing to really go on with the fact that their radio was a lemon, they went towards the direction. It was a month in before they all received the dream that would haunt them over the next months. It was the exact same dream the driver first dreamt about. Now that all of them had seen it, there was no more doubt about it.

"Come on Michell, the damn lighter fuel we have is so low. What if we need it for lighting a fire." Jake told their gunner, she had been trying to light a cigarette for some time. The rest of the crew were gathering the campsite and packing it into and on the V. the Panther V stood on a hill, they had crested the hill the night before, at that time they saw it. The billboard was an old one with a white backdrop with the lines in between each block of white. The words were incomplete as some of the letters were gone. They had saw the billboard through some sets of binoculars set in the ground, seemed out of place to them.

"I can't smoke within a day's journey of a place that had been in our dreams. I mean there is no real reason to this, except if this is something that Bigworld is doing-" Michell went on until Carrie interrupted.

"Ugh, can't you give the idea of a trap a break, I mean there hasn't been anyone else that we have meet up with. Not even the red team. Just shut your face already." their conversation had basically been going on for the past month, to the others it seemed as if the only way to end it is to go to the house.

10 hours later...

The V's trek through the hills would have been at most an hour, they had a break down about half through the path. It had been caused by track pin being launched in through the side of the exhaust pipe.

"How the hell did that happen, I know we went over the idea of a bump hit that portion of the track. But really, the pin was cleanly in the pipe as if the pin drilled into the pipe. That thing needs to spin for that." Michell stated.

"You honestly think we are dumb; the damn thing makes no sense either way. The whole thing doesn't make it a trap, this is something else." Jake stated. They had just started to climb the final hill with the house. The house, even though it seemed abandoned, was in a prime condition. They could see that even from the bottom of the hill. As they climb the hill, their radio comes to life.

"The hell!" Carrie their loader shouted, the radio lemonness came from fact there was no way to power it as the connection cable plugin for the radio was damaged (if this wasn't included in the original tank, it is in the Bigworld tank). The thing was disconnected from the cable. The radio didn't spew anything out but static, then after a moment it returned to its usual state.

"Shit like that doesn-" Michell began again, then Jake interrupted.

"-'t happen right. Look we are here for a reason, and that is to discover what is beckoning us to this house. Might be an old thing or something unnatural. All I know is that it has claimed lives by the look of it." he said as they pasted a group of M4 Shermans, each one undamaged, but the feeling they gave off was cold as hell. As if they were abandoned for no reason, yet the vehicles themselves were uninviting at the same time. By that time the house's driveway was visible along with the garage door.

The tracks only stopped right in front of the staircase leading into the porch. They exited the V and had all gather behind the tank. The ground was many flat, the hill, while steep on the side they came up had been paved the other side and flatten to compensate for the road. They could always have read the billboard, but only now with the sun setting and the close proximity, the message seemed clearer.

"w lc m t t rr rs, s th h rr fy ng d ll th t sp ks thr gh r d . t d ly t h ng th ms lv s fr m tr t w ns!" all the vowels had fallen to the ground, but for some reason, it gave the hint of something about a radio.


	22. The March of the Damned

The weather had been sunny, the rain happened a week ago, it was steaming the bodies for the time being. The alley way was in the shadow of a building, there was no light except for a red light. More of a laser, but from their spot it was a light being emitted from the top of barrel. It was on a tripod, the barrel was of a MG-42, but with the creatures and dead bodies, there was only one bullet. The flash of the air-cooled barrel was bright as ever for Carl. The sound of the gunshot was loud as possible. It rang out as if a beckoning call from a siren, calling everyone's attention to the place, the damned alleyway. The sickening sound of a round impacting a human body was next heard by Dave, but it was deafened to Carl. The air in his chest escaping his lungs was the next thing to be heard. Then, the clacking of an empty gun trying to shoot was last heard by Carl as his heart was punctured by a 7.62mm round. He fell harder than a bag of rocks, the automated gun realized Carl was dead and turned it's empty barrel to Dave. Its clacking was only drowned out by the thunderous sound of the boots running to the alleyway. Dave stood there, the idea of moving entered his mind, but evaporated when the barrel turned towards him.

Two hours later…

There was twenty-one tommy's ready to fire, a grave was dug and the radio was on to transmit the speech. There was no activity at any of the bases, besides wall defenders. But even they had a radio active. The guns were about to fire their salute before wolf on the stage realized something.

"Stop the salute!" he screamed, the ones holding the guns look at him in bewilderment.

"Carl wouldn't want a salute, it was the opposite of what he believed. That we are not soldiers. We are civilians, people who had been forced into the life we live. As he said to Jennifer, we were given the ranks we have. We did not earn them, and we don't need them. If there was one thing I believe he would have wanted us to do, it would be to avenge him. He has gone and done things that even I wouldn't have done, he tried to save the Stuka pilot. He helped created Mountville, and Planterville. He even told us why he was apart of the history of the whole 'cure'. In his words, I would believe he would want us to stop Bigworld and have justice served!" Wolf's speech was heard across the land, not just by their allies, it was broadcasted across the seas. As it reached across the world by broadcast towers, there was a return to the speech that came close.

"Come in speech person, come in. this is the Enterprise, we come in peace, we need help. We will be entering the port of Kleve's in about a day or two. We need help." The radio spew out. With that, they set to work gathering supplies, the city of Kleve's was a day's journey. With the broadcast and town either being cleared or not, they needed to make it there and gather allies and clear out the enemies if there are any.

The next morning…

They had been driving all night, there was more chatter than they would have expected. More ships called in, destroyers, cruisers, two more aircraft carriers, two battleships. Along with two aircraft squadrons, and finally more tankers. The biggest problem that was presented (besides names) was the thought of why they responded and was their response genuine. With the warships responding that they were being followed by merc aircraft, the aircraft saying they were in need of supplies and the tankers in need of allies, it seemed as if they would have a huge battle on their hands. The ships reported groups of torpedo, bomber and fighters squadron after them. The rest weren't being followed, as they reported.

The tankers of the survivor's group crested a hill, the middle of their formation drove on the paved road, the sun was just rising. From the light and their ears, they could make out the two questionable air squadrons.

"Conveyer's Squadron, Reporting in!" the radio spewed.

"Surveyer's Squadron, also reporting in!" the next group responded. In the distance was the aircraft carrier Enterprise. Behind it was the rest of the ships, behind them lay the enemy squadron. Between the broadcast and now, they had found some expandable fuel tanks for the planes at both planter and Mountville. With the idea of a city being close enough for planes to make a flight to the coast, they sent out two groups that would help. The judge's P-47, The racer's P-51, Bomber is us F-86, Shark's me262, Gary's F-8 and First to kill's hellcat. With the expandable fuel tanks, they had enough for the battle.

"Warrior's Squadron, Reporting in!" Zeke yelled over the radio. His engine roared as he dropped tanks. He flew over Thestarfighter and rocked wings in salute. The rest of the squadron was flying over the crest to meet the city.

"Damn, looks like there needs to be some serious removal done, it is filled to the brim with creatures." F-86's pilot reported. Then the rest of the tanker's reported in.


End file.
